


It's a beautiful day

by Vault_Emblem



Series: Valentia Week [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Maybe - Freeform, it's up to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Berkut and Rinea spend some time in the small garden Rinea has told him about when they first met.(Written for Valentia Week | Prompt: Light)





	It's a beautiful day

Since Rinea has told him about it, Berkut has always been curious about the small garden which, she says, is her favourite place.

He’s a prince, he’s destined to grand things, and grand things are all he’s seen, but he still feels curiosity overflow him when he hears about this small, peaceful place.

 

He can’t help but to smile as Rinea guides him, holding his hand between hers. She has a joyous expression on her face; actually, she looks radiant, so radiant that Berkut believes to be blinded by it for a moment.

The sun shines way up in the sky.

It’s a beautiful day.

 

The garden is exactly as Rinea has described it.

It’s small, simple, and yet it generates a sentiment of wonder and excitement that Berkut hasn’t felt in what feels like forever.

Flowers are in bloom, the grass shines in its shades of green.

 

It reflects the sun even more than the most precious diamond Berkut has seen.

It’s so bright and so full of color that the gloom inside him vanishes completely.

It’s a beautiful day.

 

He tries to express how beautiful this place is, but words don’t seem to find him.

It’s fine, Rinea knows. She understands.

 

His hands find her waist, her hands find his shoulders.

Usually beginning is the most difficult part of a dance: there’s always someone that starts before the other, that moves their feet too much or too little, that hesitates.

This time, however, they’re in perfect synchronicity. It’s weird, given that they haven’t spoken yet, but it feels natural.

 

Their movements are energetic but not violent, fitting the environment they’re in.

They’re even closer than usual. This time there are no malicious eyes watching them. They can be themselves, they can be silly, playful. They can be together.

 

Suddenly Berkut starts to laugh, and after a moment of surprise, Rinea joins him in this moment of merriment.

 

Moment? No, it’s more than just a moment.

This is their place. They can’t leave it, not that they want to.

This is their forever, and even though they won’t be able to feel the sun – the actual sun – against their skin anymore, see the mountains, poke at the snow with curious fingers, they can’t deny that this is just as perfect, if not better.

 

This is their forever.

Yes, it’s a beautiful day.


End file.
